Please take me home
by Uk Friends fan
Summary: What if in London Joey wasn't off with his bridesmaid but in his hotel room - eventual CM - really bad summary, but please read and review!


This is my entry for Merge on Friends Boards, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: No one belongs to me and the title 'Please take me home' belongs to Blink 182.

Monica had been staring at the door number for sometime now, she just had to get the courage to knock on the door. Was it a good idea to do this, she knew that she had had a bit too much too drink but she felt in control of herself and her feelings. She had no feelings for Joey, he was just her one of her best friends, they may not be as close as she was with Chandler but maybe that was better, she didn't want to ruin the friendship she had with Chandler it was too special to loose, but then again so was her friendship with Joey, but Joey had a reputation, Chandler slept in the next room to him and knew that he was good in that area either that or the girls just like to agree with him A LOT!

'Pull yourself together Monica' she muttered under her breath.

All of a sudden the door opened with Chandler on the other side and she could see Joey heading towards them, putting his wallet in his pocket.

'Oh hey Mon, me and Joe are going down to the bar for a bit then maybe seeing London at night, you wanna come?'

'Yeh, maybe, Ive just got to talk to Joey about something' Monica replied

'What's up?' Joey asked confused to why she wanted to talk to him rather than Chandler

'I'd rather talk in private, if that's ok'

Chandler was hurt by this as him and Monica usually told each other everything, but he just put it down to the fact that Monica had had a bit too much to drink, but even still why didn't she want to speak to him

'Oh ok, Chandler if I meet you down there in about 15 minutes'

'Yeh that's fine, I'll see you in a minute' An with that Chandler shut the door on Monica and Joey. Monica could feel herself shaking and was feeling hot and flustered but put it down to an excess of alcohol running through her bloodstream.

'So what's up?'

'Well you know how we are both dateless, and alone and er…'

'Oh, I see where you are going' Joey said interrupting her

'Well what do you think?'

' I dunno, its you, I don't want to ruin our friendship'

'I was thinking it could just be a one night thing and it never would be mentioned ever again' Monica said trying to convince him

'I guess as long as its only for tonight'

Joey went up to Monica and kissed her, Monica continued the kiss until they were on the bed, she felt so awkward, it just didn't feel right but she continued she knew that when it got to the sex it would be better, because it was Joey he was famous for it.

Joey started to run his hand up her thigh, Monica was really starting to have second thoughts about it now. They were still kissing but she just wanted to run off and cry, this wasn't how it was supposed to be it was something special that would take her mind off everything, but instead she felt sick, she wanted to cry, she felt so awkward and to top it off she kept hoping that Chandler would come running in and save her from this nightmare. Why was she thinking of Chandler while about to sleep with Joey.

'You can do this, you know you can' She kept saying to herself in her head

When Joey started to take of her clothes she could feel her eyes stinging from the tears she was refusing to release. She couldn't take it anymore.

'I'm sorry Joey I just cant do it' Monica exclaimed between tears, she grabbed her things and ran out the door.

Joey sat there that was it his friendship was ruined, he had second thoughts but she was really up for it so he assumed that it would be alright. He let out a huge sigh and fell back on to the bed with his head in his hands.

Monica ran though the narrow corridor sobbing her heart out, she got to the elevator and pressed the silver button saying down and looked up staring at the chunky silver doors

'Come on!!' She groaned while pressing the button constantly. The doors slid open to reveal Chandler standing there, Monica fell into his arms, she felt sick.

'What's wrong?' Chandler asked her, he hated seeing her upset it always hurt him so much. When Monica replied he asked again

'Mon, tell me what's wrong, I want to help you' Chandler was now keeping Monica standing as she was using all her energy in crying. Monica felt so weak. Why was she making such a big deal over nothing it wasn't as if they had actually done it and It was Joey but she felt so cheap and the whole time it just felt so wrong.

'I almost slept with Joey' Monica said between sobs

'You almost slept with Joey? Chandler replied shocked, that wasn't exactly what he was expecting her to say.

Monica looked up at Chandler, Chandler noticed how her bright blue eyes sparkled from the tears in her eyes.

'Monica, just take deep breaths and try to calm down, you'll make yourself sick with all this crying its not good for you'

Monica nodded and Chandler grabbed her hand and led her down the corridor to her room, which was 3 doors down from his and Joey's. She got out the key and opened the door Chandler still holding her hand led her to the bed. He kissed the top of her head as she sat on the edge of the bed and let go of her hand and entered the bathroom where he picked up a box of tissues and ran back to the bed and sat back down next to monica. She had calmed down now and pulled out a compact mirror from her bag and stared into it.

'Bad day, not to wear waterproof mascara, huh?' Chandler tried to joke to make the best out of the bad situation. Monica smiled

'That's what I wanted to see' Chandler said making monica's smile grow.

'Mon, Can I ask you a question?

'What is it?

'Why are you so upset? I know that's a really insensitive thing to say when your like this, but you never actually slept with Joey, what happened to make you this upset?'

Chandler asked softly to her.

'It felt so awkward and wrong, and felt so cheap and I still do'

'Monica you are not cheap at all!!' Chandler exclaimed to her knowing that she was the complete opposite to cheap.

'Well I definatly feel it, I was the one that suggested it and all just to make myself feel better. Maybe that's why I can't get a boyfriend? They all think im cheap'

'I cant believe you've just said that! You are amazing, beautiful, funny, smart and well beautiful again.

'you really think so?' She replied to his compliment starting to feeling better about herself.

'Are you kidding me you're the most beautiful woman in most rooms'.

'Oh my God, you are something special you know that Chandler, why cant I find someone like you.'

'Well we are very hard to find, we're a very rare breed' he said laughing

'You always seem to save me and make me feel better about myself'

'Well that's what I'm here for' They both laughed

'I kept wishing that you would walk through the door and save me, that was all I wanted just for you to come in and save me from the mess I got myself into' Monica started to well up again and Chandler took her in his arms to comfort her, they both just sat there in each others arms. They both started to feel something they had never felt before, but instead of it feeling uncomfortable, it felt right. They both released from the embrace and looked into each others eyes. Chandler pushed back a stray hair from Monica's face, they both leaned in and kissed. The kiss became more passionate, but Chandler pulled away.

'Whats wrong?' Monica asked concerned

'No er nothings wrong its just well your not doing it for the same reasons as you were with Joey are you?'

'Believe me Chandler, that felt so right, ive never felt like that before when ive kissed someone., honestly'

'I know it was amazing, but I think you should go speak to Joey I think its unfair on him if you don't .

'Oh, ok, now I really do feel cheap!'

'No Monica, you are noway cheap, Ive told you before, you the most…. Expensive person I know' Chandler said confused over what he had just said

'Expensive?' Monica asked also confused

'Well you know what I mean'

'Ok, I'll go'. Monica rose from the bed and lent back down and kissed Chandler, the kiss went on for longer than she had intended. When finally released from the kiss Monica headed towards the door

'Monica?'

'Yeh?'

'You look beautiful' Monica felt weak at the knees, he really was amazing and with that an enormous smile spread across her face

'You don't look too bad yourself' She replied causing them both to smile.

Monica opened the door and headed out to talk to Joey. Chandler let out a huge sigh when the door shut. He looked up at the door to see it open by Monica, he stood up and they both ran towards each other he picked her up and placed her on the bed underneath himself. They were kissing extremely passionately Chandler lead his kisses down her neck, Monica felt like she was heaven.

'Why didn't you speak to Joey?' He asked

'That can wait, this can't'


End file.
